Chosen
by hope13531
Summary: Ambrosia was a normal pegasus living a normal life in ponyville. When her faith is tested, how will she cope? (Is better than it sounds) It says one chapter, but all the chapters are in there.


Chosen

By: Limbf21477

PROLOGUE

"A time comes in our lives when we have to rely on and have faith in the one unseen. True, it's not easy. Then again nothing in life is ever easy. Remember, have faith and believe, He will get you through the tough times. As His children it doesn't matter your social standing. We are who He made us to be, his people, meaning we are … Chosen."

- Princess Ambrosia

The blizzard whirled around her. As she was struggling to fly the 5 year-old filly to safety, the worst hit. Celestia plummeted toward the ground. Wide eyed, unable to control her own body. Fortunately, she landed safely in a snow bank near the town square. She struggled against the storm to place the filly in the nearest and safest area she could find. As she laid the filly at a cottage doorstep she whispered, "I will always love you, Ambrosia, but it is safer for you here. After all, you haven't grown your horn yet." The young princess with pink mane and tail flowing in the wind, knocked on the door and flew away. As a teenager the Pegasus made friends with the elements of harmony. (Twilight Sparkle, Apple jack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinky-Pie, and Fluttershy) Whenever they asked where she came from she would say, "I don't know. Just kinda woke up here when I was about 5."

Many years after being abandoned, after adventure after adventure, Ambrosia was sleeping on an open cloud on a cool summer night. She had been tired and felt a huge bump at the top of her head. She decided it must be a dream, so decided to go to bed early. She was all cuddled up, safe and warm. She wasn't a restless sleeper, nor was she a heavy one. Every now and then she would roll over. After a while she neared the edge. She rolled off the cloud. Being asleep she didn't feel a thing, until she hit the ground. She landed on her wings crushing them under the weight of gravity. When Rarity found her the next day, she lay in the fresh morning dew, with a horn of her own, unconscious.

CHAPTER I

Sisterly Love?

Morning came slowly for Ambrosia as she lay fast asleep beneath a teal colored blanket. Her chest rose and fell with deep, peaceful breaths. Her suffering had had gone quietly into the night, eventually replaced by a dream. She dreamed of a great empress of light. An alicorn by the name of Sunblaze. She seemed vaguely familiar. Her scent. The warmth of her body. Her loving eyes and words as she tended to the young mares wounds. " Mommy? Mommy!" As the morning light crept into the room her mothers scent was replaced by the strange odor of gauze and antiseptic. She awakened to find Celestia leaning over her. Smiling. Celestia! Here! She crawled back banging her head against the headboard. " Shh. There's no need for that." Celestia looked at her in a way that said more than words ever could. And then it all came rushing back. The memories of the night before. A wave of dizziness came over Ambrosia as the memories swam inside her head and danced before her eyes. "You're- you're" she sputtered. " I'm your sister."

Ambrosia stared wide-eyed at the princess. It wasn't possible!...Was it? Celestia sat at her hospital bed tending to her wound. Ambrosia pulled away, "You're…you're my sister." Her brain having connected all the dots from the night before, left her staring open-mouthed in disbelief. " And all those times you could have said something, you never did. The Best Young Flyer Competition, the Gala-'' Celestia winced. "-that thing with the parasprites, the time with Fluttershy and the silly bird… all those times you just brushed me off. And now you're coming to me and saying that I'm your sister?" Celestia looked at her with a pleading expression in her eyes. "Please, Ambrosia, try to understand. It just wasn't the right time for me to reveal the truth.-'' "Why? Because I didn't have one of these?" she said motioning toward her newly grown horn, " Was I not good enough for you?" Ambrosia yelled. "You were always good enough for me. Mother and Father never wanted to give you away. But it was a time of war and desperate measures had to be taken to ensure your safety. For weeks after I cried so hard Luna had to help me raise the sun. Besides the High Court of Canterlot would have never accepted you because you weren't.." " Wasn't a unicorn." Ambrosia continued. " There are some things in this world that even magic can't fix. Things which are even older and more powerful than I am. All we ever wanted to do was protect you. Do you think you can forgive me?" " I need some time to think." "Very understandable." With that Celestia left the little alicorn alone to think.

The horn spiraled upward, 10 inches from base to tip. It wasn't a fat, stubby thing, like so many unicorn horns she had seen. It was slender and graceful. "Really cool," Ambrosia said, twisting this way and that to get a glimpse of it in the medicine cabinet mirror. It had been an hour since Celestia left and the mirror seemed her only companion. Ambrosia had never been the type of pony to dwell on stuff, and things being what they were, she would rather admire how the sun sparkled off the pond than think about this bizarre new situation in her life. After a while she decided to take a nap. She woke up, what seemed a few hours later, to find herself bored again. Just as she was about to go crazy the doctor walked in. "Well Ambrosia you've been here for 4 days now I believe you can go home. Your wings are healed, but they somehow seemed to have almost doubled in size. And somehow you wound up with a horn. The princess told me not to worry though. Any matter, I leave you to go." As quickly as he arrived, he left. "4 days? 4 days?! Eeeh, I did sleep a long time."

Ambrosia had been friends with Rainbow Dash for as long as she could remember. She told her everything. Confided in her. She decided to fly over to her cloud home to show off her newly sprouted horn. Meanwhile on Sweet Apple Acres, "Applebloom! If I have to tell ya one more time, Winona is a working dog! She ain't there so you and yer friends can file away at her nails all day long!" "But Sis, how else am I supposed to get my pet pedicure cutie mark?" "I reckon ain't none of my concern how ya get yer cutie mark, so long as it don't post pone my ability ta plant these here apple trees. Won't be long before Fall's upon us, and if this new crop doesn't take to growin' by then, we're gonna be in a world of hurt by the time Applebuck Season rolls around." "But Sis, Winona really enjoyed it!" The little border collie gave Applejack a whine and a pleading look. "Aw, ponyfeathers, Winona! You know better than to stop yer duty to the farm like that! Now, see here, Applebloom, I can appreciate it that yer tryin' ta get yer cutie mark, but yer gonna have to find another pet ta practice on. How 'bout givin' Opal one of your treatments?" Applebloom looked appalled. "But Opalescence scratches back!" "In that case, why don't you mosey on down to Fluttershy's and see if you can't borrow Angel Bunny for a spell?" "Angel Bunny's even scarier than Opalescence!" "Well, that's just too bad! You'd best start makin' a list of all the other pets in Ponyville so's ta ask their owners instead, 'cause unless pigs take to flyin' or a winged unicorn sets herself down here in the next three seconds, you AINT' GETTIN' WINONA!" Two seconds later Ambrosia alighted on a nearby branch. "Oh Lord, no! Haven't you got any sense of timin'?" "Sorry Apple Jack." She said. "Yaaaaaaaaay!" Applebloom and Winona shouted in unison, although in Winona's case, it came out sounding a lot more like "Arrrrrrrrrf!"

Applejack muttered something under her breath. "Ambrosia, you get yer self down here right this second so I can inspect you properly!" "Yes ma'am!" She swooped down to the ground and landed next to the vexed cowpony. Applejack did just that, squinting at Ambrosia and circling around her three times and examining her carefully from every angle. Ambrosia just stood there, praying and feeling a little self-conscious. Things got even more strange when all of a sudden, Applejack threw her hooves around her, sweeping her up in an unexpected hug. "Ya don't know how worried we were about you!" Applejack cried. "Don't you ever put us through anything like that ever again, Ambrosia! " There it was again. That squirming feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had put them all through so much fear and anxiety, it made her feel mentally ill. Their concern touched her heart, but regardless, she never wanted anypony to feel this way about her ever again. She blew out a sigh. "I'm sorry you had to go through this, Applejack. You've been my friend practically forever. Longer than anypony, except maybe Rainbow Dash and Twilight. You know I hate to make you worry." "Promise me you ain't gonna go fallin' off no more clouds, Ambrosia!" "I promise." She said holding her right hoof up.

Twilight was eating lunch with Princess Celestia that afternoon having a complex conversation. "I'm at a loss for what to do, Twilight.," Celestia muttered, "Just like any orphan I'm sure she cries out in the middle of the night without knowing it." "I did always wonder why she would mutter mommy all night long at sleepovers recently. It kept us awake for hours." "Has she been complaining her forehead hurts recently? Because if she had that would be the horn trying to nudge it's way out. Almost like getting another tooth. But I feel horrible. What's done is done, but to wake up one morning and learn your identity is a lie… that your mother gave you away as a filly… how could I have dreamed she would forgive our family after all of that? Mother And Father are dead now anyway. It's not like she could come and meet them." A miserable expression swept over Celestia's face. "I'm leaving tonight." Twilight stared. "But… where are you going?" "To the North. To Griffinburg. There are urgent matters that demand my attention. Princess Luna contacted me yesterday to tell me of… certain diplomatically troubled occurrences there… but I put off my trip to the Griffin Kingdom so I could remain by Ambrosia's side. It cannot wait any longer. One week from today, a chariot will arrive to bring Ambrosia to Canterlot. I would like you to talk to her for me. Convince her to come of her own decision." "Yes Princess." After Twilight spoke, Celestia flew away. Toward Canterlot. Toward hope. Toward tomorrow.

CHAPTER II

Achievements

A week later the chariot came to fly the newly anointed princess to Canterlot. As it neared Canterlot, a whole armada of royal guard accompanied them. "What's with all the guards?" "It is for your protection, Princess Ambrosia." The stallion that spoke was the captain of the royal guard. Captain Leshong. The chariot pulled into an isolated cave where they met Princess Luna, monarch of the night. Her voice was sweet and melodic. "Thank you Leshong. I give you leave to go. Well, my sister, I am sorry you have to return to your home through the secret caves, but it's important to know your way around your home. It's just safer this way." Luna led her through the ancient maze of rock until they came to a door. Luna put her horn to the key hole. It fit perfectly. " This is Celestia's study. If you would like I can give you the grand tour." "That would be great. There is something vaguely familiar about this place. I can't put my hoof on it." Luna led her eventually to their room. "This is so cool!" As Ambrosia laid down on her old bed she was plunged into a flashback. She saw all three sisters together. Herself as a newborn foal. Her father. Oshbaurn, emperor of darkness. Her mother. Sunblaze, empress of light and fire. She saw the event of Luna turning into Nightmare Moon. Her banishment to the moon. She saw everything that had been locked away. Forgotten, deep in her mind. Finally, she saw the night Celestia flew her through the blizzard with tears in her eyes. Then, she woke up. Luna was no where in sight. She looked at the clock. 6:34 AM. She'd been asleep for a whole night.

She wandered aimlessly through the corridors. Eventually, she found Luna. Her sister was staring at the stories of the stained glass in the throne room. "Soooo, how do you use a horn?" "It takes practice. Concentrate on what gives you strength. Forget your weaknesses. Search your mind for anything that inspires you." Luna went silent to help her younger sister concentrate. With much straining, praying, and agonizing on Ambrosia's part she finally produced a spark. Then a glow. Then a massive surge of magic raced through her body. "I did it!" she screeched. "Yes you did. By the way Ambrosia, have you ever had any idea what your cutie mark is?" "No. Not really. Why?" "It is an ice lily. It is a symbol of perseverance, beauty, and bravery. You are the chosen one. You will know of your duty soon enough, unfortunately. Without even knowing it at the change of every season you would fly into the air and lead the season into it's full brilliance. That takes skill." "How could I? I didn't have any magic?" "You've always had it, but until now you have never used it physically."

As their conversation went on, a sudden trumpet blare announced the arrival of Celestia. As the tall, graceful, princess stepped into the room she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Ambrosia. The young little alicorn ran to her eldest sister. "I…I'm so, so sorry for the way I treated you back at the hospital. I was just so confused I didn't know what to do, I" Before she could finish, Celestia knelt down and nuzzled her, Breaking into tears herself. Luna flew over and cried with them. To the guards stationed outside the door this was the most uncommon spectacle ever heard inside the castle walls. One of them almost opened the door but was stopped by the other. "Phalanx, no. Their having a sentimental moment. Don't disturb them yet." Phalanx nodded and shed a tear himself. Little did anyone know a pair of yellow eyes was watching their every move.

That night as the three sisters were united once again, "Oh, Celestia, I do forgive you. And I have something to show you." Ambrosia stepped back, concentrated, and from her horn a forceful glow appeared. And with it she was able to pick up the sun princess herself. "That's great Ambrosia! Could you put me down now? Please?" Celestia jokingly pleaded. "Sure. I wasn't planning to keep you in mid air." Ambrosia laughed. As Celestia stood on all fours again, the lights suddenly went out. There was a struggle as Luna was being attacked. The yellow, steely eyes were joined with a loud, smothered groan as Luna kicked it in the guts. Luna was stronger in the dark. With the moon at her back, shining through the window, the young princess was at her full strength. In no time the "spy" was running for it's life but was caught by Phalanx and Brenson, the other guard. "Halt! You are under arrest for attacking the princesses of Equestria."

The spy's hood was lifted and Ambrosia was surprised to see none other than Trixie standing there. "Allow her to say why she is here. Phalanx, right?" Ambrosia said. "Yes princess." Trixie ran over to them. " I have a message from the king of the Griffin Kingdom. I was trying to give it to princess Luna, but she kicked me before I could give it to her." Trixie walked over to the princess and handed the letter to her. "Phalanx, Brenson, you may let her go. Escort her out of the palace." Celestia spoke with ease. Once the guards were out of the room and the light turned on, Celestia read the note.

"Dear Celestia,

I am issuing a declaration of war against Equestria. My son, Ashburn, loves your sister, Luna. He says if I am to refuse to send this letter, he will take over the whole griffin kingdom. There is one way to stop his wrath. Hand Luna over to us and the declaration will be canceled. If you refuse, it will take effect at the end of this month.

Sincerely,

King Graffbald"

"Please, Tia, don't let Luna go." Ambrosia pleaded. Celestia looked at her with a twinkle in her eyes. "This letter is obviously a fake. Do you think I'd really hand over Luna to something like this?" When the guards heard this as they arrived back at their station they knew what to do. "Brenson, tell Captain Leshong and the rest of the army to train the new recruits. When, and if, the time is right we'll be ready. Oh, and tell the messengers to run far and wide all over Equestria spreading the news." Brenson did as he was told, immediately. And headed off to fulfill the princess's wishes.

CHAPTER III

Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures

After weeks of preparation, things at the palace started to get back to normal. If normal was even a word at the castle. Evenings before bed seemed the only time the sisters could ever talk. On one such night, "Ambrosia, I see you have completed your basics of magic course I gave you. I would like you along with your advanced training to study this book. Try to complete every spell. It could save your life someday." Her eldest sister had a serious look in her eyes as she levitated the book over to Ambrosia. The cover read "Training In Self Defense for Unicorns, and Alicorns". "If you need any help with a spell just ask me or Tia." Luna added. "Believe me. I will. It would be a nightmare if I tried to figure it all out on my own."

At the end of the month, the griffin king's declaration of war was supposedly put into effect. Amazingly, by that time, Ambrosia had completed both her advanced and self defense studies. Over time she was known as one of the most magical, and at times, the fiercest creatures in the palace. One afternoon a long meeting was being held in the great hall. Ambrosia was bored out of her mind. She tried to listen in on the conversation, but it turned out to be quite boring. She tried many other activities (if you could call them that) but each one failed her. After much contemplation she decided to sneak in and ask Luna if she could go visit her friends in Ponyville. She crept in. Carefully. Quietly. Eventually she made her way to Luna's throne. She didn't want to interrupt. Even though it was only a whisper to one pony. Then again if she didn't she might go insane with boredom. She gulped. Then whispered, " L-luna? Can I go visit my friends back in Ponyville? Pleeaassee?" "It's fine with me but remember your spells. They could save your life. Although the griffin kingdom hasn't acted yet that doesn't mean they won't." With a smile on her face she began the painful journey back to the door. As soon as she was out she made a dash for the window. Once she was up the air she shot out like a bullet from a gun towards Ponyville.

Twilight Sparkle, Apple jack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinky-Pie, and Fluttershy were all eating at Sugarcube Corner for lunch. "I wonder how Ambrosia's doing. We haven't heard from or seen her since she moved to –'' Rainbow Dash was cut off. "Canterlot." Ambrosia continued. "You highness." they bowed. "Why are you bowing? D-did Celestia follow me?!" She turned around, panicked. "Why were bowing to you. After all you are a princess." Pinkie Pie said. "Oh, yeah! Why didn't I remember that." They all said their hellos and took a nice walk. Everypony she passed by stopped what they where doing and stared. "Why are they all looking at me like that? Don't they remember that I used to live here, too?" "If you all don't mind, I suggest we go down to the spa. If it is alright with you, princess." Rarity stated. "For the thousandth time, you guys can call me Ambrosia. And yes, I think the spa would be a great idea." "So, Ambrosia, have you been able to use your horn yet?" Twilight asked hopefully. "Are you kidding? Tia made me study magic all year. After I finished the basic I moved on to advanced then royal! She also made me study and perform every spell in the books! Because of the possible war, Tia insists that I study magical self defense. In her words, "I'm amazed! You've passed with flying colors!" Luna says I'm really good. I guess that's the reason half the palace guard is afraid of me." After a few moments of awkward silence Twilight asked hesitantly, "Do you know why the "war" started?" "Well, sorta. At the beginning of last month we received a letter from the griffin king saying his son Ashburn loved Luna and if we didn't hand her over he would declare war. I –'' "But that's impossible! The griffin king doesn't have a son! He died of the flu last year." Rainbow informed her. "Well that changes everything! The High Court of Canterlot is discussing the so-called war this very minute! I-I'm sorry I have to go." "Well at least let us go with you. We are the Elements of Harmony. Besides, you just got here." Apple Jack told her. Ambrosia agreed. The unicorns and earth ponies hopped into Twilight's balloon, and they all flew hastily back to Canterlot.

Ambrosia approached the castle wall with the two pegasi and balloon in tow. She whispered some sort of password to the guard. Without hesitation, she flew through the gates followed by her friends. Once the balloon landed, they all followed Ambrosia through corridors, banquet halls, big empty rooms, and lots of other places. As she stopped in front of a great room, she shushed them and listened. The conference room was deathly quiet. "This can't be good." she said as she used her magic to undo the latch. The room was littered with the charred remains of tables, chairs, and the two royal thrones had been hacked in half. Everyone gasped. Everyone was speechless. The young princess took a minute to let it all seep in. As she was doing so, Luna walked in. All of Ambrosia's friends bowed low. "Ambrosia?" "Luna! I'm so glad your safe. Where's Tia?" "That's what I need to tell you. The palace was ambushed. Not by griffins, but by an old and very powerful alicorn, and his accomplices. Tia is in our room, scared half to death!" "All-powerful Celestia is in our room scared half to death? I don't believe it." "You will when you see it…" Ambrosia, Twilight, Apple Jack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity followed Luna into the royals' bedroom. There they saw Celestia lying in bed coughing, sputtering, and finally falling asleep. "This could only have been caused by Tropics-de-scolio. It is a disease caused by a spell. It can only be performed with black magic. That means whoever attacked the castle is skilled in that horrid art," Twilight said, "That reminds me. Zecora has an antidote for almost everything. I'm sure she can help." "Can I teleport myself there and ask her? PPLLEEAASSEE?" Ambrosia pleaded. Luna nodded and as quick as a wink, she was gone. They all waited in silence for a moment or two before the youngest princess came back with the zebra and the antidote. "This sickness is caused by the magic black as ink. For the result you seek, let her take a drink. Within the hour she should be as bright and happy as a flower. Now my young princess. Please put me back in my home. Yes?" "Of course. Thank you for your help." With that Zecora was gone. "I think it is time to be getting back. Besides I have an outfit to work on." Rarity mumbled. "Completely understandable. I'm sorry I didn't have very much time to spend with you today. Bye."

An hour later, Celestia awoke same as usual. "Tia! You gave us such a scare! Are you alright?" Luna asked frantically. "I'm fine. Where have you been Ambrosia?" "Luna said I could go visit my friends in Ponyville. Anyway, Rainbow Dash told me that King Graffbald doesn't have a son. Besides we know he has a good heart and would never attack a single pony, much less a whole country of them. I just don't know who would have a motive to do this. And why?" "I think I can answer your question, princess." The stallion that spoke was white with three shades of blue in his hair. "Shining Armor! How's the new general?" "Good. Thanks. Your highnesses," He said bowing to all three, "I was walking by the conference room when I spotted a note pinned to the door. May I proceed?" Celestia nodded her approval. "Eh, huh, hum. 'I see you have found your long lost sister. Everyone expects her to be the saviour of Equestria. But I believe she is the downfall of the royal family. Celestia you remember me right? We went to flight camp together. And magic school. I sent the letter and started this war. And I will end it when I am seated on the throne. I also have about 10 other unicorn in disguise working for me. Yours arch-enimily, Meryss.' An odd sort of letter. Maybe he's an evil comedian." Shining Armor joked. "General, Meryss may sound like a harmless remnant of the alicorn race, but he is not to be underestimated. Even as a young colt in magic school he would play around with black magic. Once he almost blew up all of the school! He is powerful and dangerous. All I am saying is be on your guard." "Yes Princess Celestia."

The month went on normally in almost every aspect. Except for the fact that half of Equestria was being ambushed randomly. There was almost no way to stop it. The army, navy, and royal guard were losing ponies each encounter. One soldier gave an account of one such encounter, "It was if all evil was breaking loose. There were streaks of inky-colored magic shooting through the air. It seemed every time we defeated an enemy there were more and more of replacements. It was heyday. Oh, he has wondered why Princess Ambrosia hasn't joined the war yet. After all isn't she the chosen one?" Ever since he said "chosen one" She asked her sisters what that meant but nopony would ever tell her. She had so many questions that no one would answer. What happened to all the alicorns? Why is she so good with magic? Why is she the chosen one? And what for? Why **hadn't** she joined the war yet. Why wasn't the Lord helping or answering her prayers? Questions like these nagged and tugged every ounce of the conscience she still had. She had given up on trying to figure out this Meryss guy and the war. As she was pondering these things Celestia walked up to her with Luna in tow. "I have decided to investigate the real cause of this war. Luna is coming with me. We plan to be back in a week, meanwhile you must take your place on the throne." "But I still have so many questions! I-'' "Desperate times call for desperate measures." Luna sighed as the two eldest princesses flew off into the sunset.

CHAPTER IV

The Coronation: Part 1: Tragedy

Ambrosia was frustrated. Frustrated out of her mind. She didn't know how to rule a kingdom. Especially in the midst of war. By the time Thursday rolled around though she had finally gotten in the swing of things. "I can't wait to tell Celestia and Luna on Saturday that I did it!" Friday came. Then Saturday. Then on Sunday she became worried when they still hadn't arrived. Monday morning she flew up high in the sky and into the mountains to look for them. The cool morning mountain air was very refreshing. Her mane and tail flowed in the wind. She sighed. She didn't want to bring fall until her sisters had returned. If she found them. If she **could** find them. She searched the skies eagerly. "Looking for your sisters?" a mysterious voice asked. "Yeah, I-'' She stopped and flew around, "Are you the Meryss guy Tia was talking about? 'Cuase if you are I'll rip you to shreds!" "Calm down. I'm not here to destroy you, yet. I'm here to give you a message. If you want to see your sisters again you have to pay a price." "What did you do to them?!" She said in rage, horn glowing. "Absolutely nothing. It was my army. Now listen to me! The only way to see your sisters again is to duel me or wait until the depths of eternity to see them again." Ambrosia hesitated and then yelled, "Your on! But you have to promise to give me back my sisters!" "Fine! I promise!" Their wings went up, their horns went down. The air was filled with the zapping sound of magic. Ambrosia was forcing every muscle to their limit. Her wings flapped with enough wing power to single-hoofedly power a water filled tornado up to Cloudstale. Sweat ran down her face. Meryss seemed a little bit surprised with her strength, power, and perseverance. The brawl lasted about 10 minutes before Meryss finally, as a last resort, used the forbidden black magic. He produced a blinding light from the tip of his horn. The light was both bright and black at the same time. Covering her eyes, Ambrosia stumbled upon a cloud. Seeing his strategy worked Meryss unleashed his final blow. In a split second, Ambrosia fell unconscious towards the ground. Seeing that he had accomplished his purpose , he flew away. Mere seconds before she hit the ground the princess was caught by none other than Captain Leshong.

Ambrosia lay in bed. Three shadows fell over her. It was dark. Pitch black to be exact. She heard voices. After a while she recognized them to be her sisters' voices and the royal doctor. "I-is she going to live, Doctor?" Luna choked. "She will. But I'm afraid she will never see again. I'm sorry." "Thank you for all you've done. But you should get to bed. After all you've been up all night." Celestia watched as the doctor left. Her horn glowed as she raised the sun. "T-tia? Luna? Is that you? What's going on? I can't see a thing! Help!" Celestia and Luna looked at each other earnestly. Ambrosia whimpered. After a minute Luna said, "Ambrosia, that clash you had with Meryss destroyed your sight. The doctor said its something even magic can't fix. Were sorry, but you shouldn't have been so foolish as to duel a- " "No, no, no, no, no, no. But that means I can't fly o-or walk! How am I supposed to be the 'chosen one' if I can't even see my hoof in front of my face. I don't even know what the 'chosen one' is!" Ambrosia winced as she regretted yelling at her sisters. Still her heart pounded like a drum. "Listen, it wasn't your choice to make. In time and with practice you will be able to fly again. I think it is about time I told you what being the chosen one really means." Celestia took a moment pondering what to say, "It has been long foretold that a mare would come from the alicorn clan with magical ability greater than even the monarchs of our universe. You would be born into this world to save it from the greatest time of turmoil than there ever was or will be." Celestia stated being a bit dramatic. "But how did you know it was me?" "As you have learned our family was chosen to produce three immortal alicorns. You, Luna, and I. Mother and Father knew your were at birth, because you had no horn. That is why they were heart broken when we had to give you away. We didn't mean any harm, we just wanted to keep you safe." "Safe from what?" Luna answered her this time. "At the time you were born, Meryss was young and even more powerful than he is now. One by one he was spreading a deadly poison throughout every home in Catanya." Luna caught the puzzled expression on her little sister's face. "Catanya is our native country. We didn't start in Equestria. Anywho, soon some of the alicorns started to, umm, die. Father was so angry, for he loved his people, that he got us into a war with Meryss. You see, Meryss thought he was all high and mighty because he knew black magic. He wanted to be the supreme ruler. And to do that he had to, well, kill off the alicorn race, because at that time alicorns were considered, although nopony thought this way, the highest ranking pony. It is easy to guess the rest. Heh!" After Luna finished talking there was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Eventually Celestia and Luna helped Ambrosia relearn how to walk. She found every time she stepped she could feel the vibration of her sisters hooves and knew where they were, and send a mini shock wave throughout the room and feel where objects were. It was almost as if she could see everything around her.

Her friends came to visit her every month. Nopony had seen or heard from Meryss since the fight. He seemed to have just disappeared. Almost everypony had forgotten there was a war. It had been almost a year since Ambrosia lost her sight. Physically she was strong. She had learned over time that when she neared an obstacle while flying, she could feel that the air pressure was different around the item than the rest of the air. But emotionally she was weakening. It became easier and easier to get mad at herself for little things like bumping into a cloud while flying or stubbing her hoof on the door. Her sisters could see she was upset. Oddly enough, the only thing that would calm her down other than praying sometimes was practicing her magic self defense. There she could take everything out on the training course. Because of these times, Luna put a spell on the course so that however much force or blasts of magic was used against it, it wouldn't break. One day as Ambrosia was on the training course, her friends had come to visit her. "I'm not sure what to think, Princess. In all the years I've known Ambrosia, I never knew her to be too emotional. None of us have." They all nodded after Twilight spoke. Rarity gasped in shock as she said, "Goodness! It will take a while to get all those knots out of her mane and tail." They all talked a while and only Rainbow Dash noticed Ambrosia walk in. She trudged through the room and stopped to listen. When they all realized she was there they stopped and bowed. "Hi everypony. I'm sorry you had to see me like this, all sweaty and ill tempered." "Aww shucks! It's alright. We've all gone through tough times. Some more than others." Apple Jack said remembering when Sweet Apple Acres caught on fire. Ambrosia smiled, gratefully. "Oh, Rarity, I heard what you said about my mane." Ambrosia said pretending to be stern. Rarity looked like she was about to be eaten. "Well, I- I-'' "I'm kidding. But your right. I think I'm due for a total makeover." She laughed. "I think we all are. Besides while we are at it, I have news." Celestia said.

A delightful hour at the spa passed all to quickly for Ambrosia. Then her eldest sister spoke, "Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, Apple Jack, like I said earlier I have some news. I know how it feels to be powerless against something or someone. It hurts, but you are all strong. Meryss is more powerful with black magic than the elements of harmony themselves. I have to forbid you to use them against him." All 7 friends gasped at what was said. Rainbow Dash started to protest, "But who'll protect the kingdom from him? There's nothing stronger than the elements!" "But there is." Rainbow stopped ranting and everypony went silent when Princess Celestia spoke. "Allow me to inquire Princess, what do you mean?" Rarity asked. Celestia explained that second only to the creator, Ambrosia was the most powerful creature in their world. "So basically, Ambrosia has the power to create, destroy, recreate, etc. anything in the universe? Whoa! That's awesome!" Ambrosia blushed. All the while the others talked and talked. Twilight asked if she had anything to say on the matter. She wasn't sure what to think. Her life had changed so much in the past year, she wasn't sure if she was a princess or a figment of her own imagination. What if all this was a really long dream? Maybe, but in dreams even if your blind, you can seem to see everything around you. She was confused. "I just want some sense of, I donno, belonging. Some comprehension of what's going on." She told Rainbow Dash one night when Celestia allowed her to sleep over. "Everything's so different. Part of me wants to back in Ponyville living a normal life as a normal pegasus. Then another part of me wants to stay here to see what happens." "SEE what happens? Ha ha ha! Haaauooh!" She stopped laughing immediately when she saw the distraught expression on her friends face. "I- I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings. Will you forgive me?" Ambrosia nodded. "I just can't get over the fact that your, well, umm, blind. A, we've been friends like forever. We're all here for you. So are your sisters. Besides, Luna said confusion is normal for alicorns of your age, to a certain extent. It's even harder when you can't see anything around you. Oh! I almost forgot. We all are coming to your coronation on Saturday. Rarity is refusing to let us go without new dresses, though." Ambrosia chuckled. "I'm really excited to get my crown, but I'm also a **bit** nervous." "Aww, you'll do fine. Besides, you're about 20% cooler than any other alicorn I know." "Thanks. I think it's time to hit the hay. Goodnight." "Goodnight, Ambrosia." Rainbow said softly.

Before long Saturday had arrived. Celestia and Luna spent all morning getting Ambrosia ready for her coronation. First they brushed her mane and tail, put the royal armor on her, made sure she practiced walking up and down the isle, etc. etc. etc. Finally when it was about time, her friends walked in. Rarity in front, followed by the others. They all stopped and stared. When Ambrosia felt the vibration of their hooves cease, she asked anxiously, "What's wrong?" "Nothing dear. You look lovely. Your mane and tail are…" Rarity stopped. "What?!" "Their flowing like Celestia and Luna's! It looks awesome." Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Not exactly," Celestia spoke, "The forelock flows separate from the mane. That is also a sign that she has not quite grown to her full extent." Celestia smiled warmly, although Ambrosia couldn't see it. The others said their hellos and left to get a good seat.

"Tia, Luna, I just know something is going to go wrong. I can feel it." "Oh, it'll be ok. We have extra royal guard stationed everywhere." Luna reassured her. She heard a loud trumpet blare. "That's your queue!" A maid told her. Come on Ambrosia. You can do this, just keep walking. She thought. "My beloved subjects! We gather together today, to crown your newest princess, Ambrosia. She is a mare of great strength, magic, merit, beauty within as well as on the outside. She is our chosen one. For years we have had to use our magic to change the seasons. Or so we thought. Even before she grew her horn she would fly unknowingly into the sky and lead the season into it's full brilliance. If anypony should object to this coronation please speak now or forever hold your peace." Celestia spoke to the audience. "I object!" The loud, booming voice of Meryss echoed through the room. "Meryss!," Celestia spoke sternly with some uneasiness, "Why are you here?"

CHAPTER V

The Coronation: Part 2: Hiding and Belief

"Ha ha ha ha!" Meryss bellowed, "Why do you think I'm here? Am I not allowed to attend this coronation?" Immediately as usual, Rainbow Dash was about to shoot towards Meryss, but was caught by the tail by Apple Jack. "Whoa there, Nellie!," She shouted through gritted teeth, "This isn't our fight." Rainbow grunted reluctantly as she landed. "Meryss, what do you want? Why are you trying to hunt me down?" Ambrosia asked pleadingly. "Isn't it obvious? Right under everypony's nose I have inched my way toward the throne. I have picked off the rulers of every country in my path. Catanya disintegrated long ago. Zesquacha, the zebra country, their chief is a coward. He fled from his country when he saw me merely flying over his vineyards. All of the diamond dogs, the great horses, manticores, donkeys, all of them surrendered themselves into my hooves. One thing stood in my way to supreme power; Equestria. More in particular, one mare stood in my way. Her!" He pointed his horn towards Ambrosia as he spoke to the audience. "All those who are with me stand up. Would you rather be ruled by an endless cycle of day and night, or do you want freedom? Once I am seated on the throne, we will start a new and glorious age. Are you with me?!" The next few moments were pure chaos as those who foolishly stood up were booed and scoffed at. Ambrosia couldn't stand it anymore, "Alright, that's enough! Everypony quiet please! Meryss, since you have so foolishly walked the path of war, that is what you will receive. You do not realize what your actions will do to this country." Ambrosia snapped.

Getting what he wanted, Meryss sat down and was immediately surrounded by guards. The coronation proceeded rather quickly and as soon as it was finished everypony crowded towards the door. When all but the elements of harmony and the three royals and the guards were gone he said, "You really think that I will be held back by 5 mere guards? Petty Celestia, very petty." As Meryss spoke everyone became uneasy. "Meryss what are you-'' Luna was cut off as Meryss began to shoot magic, destroying the castle from the inside out. It was chaotic. Tapestries fell, the guards were knocked to the ground. "Girls, RUN!," Celestia yelled, "Don't worry about us just GO!" All seven mares dashed towards the door just in time as soon as they were out the coronation hall went up in flames. Ambrosia started to turn back when Twilight yelled frantically, "Ambrosia, no! They can handle it! Come on, we don't have time!" Tears streamed down her face as Ambrosia galloped away from her home. At the speed she was going she couldn't feel many vibrations, so she relied fully on her friends' guidance. "A, ya think ya can teleport us to that cave on your right? It might be 'bout 900 yards 'head." Apple Jack explained. Ambrosia nodded and with a flash of light they were in the cave. As a result Rainbow flew into the wall. "Hey!" She yelled as she bumped her head. "Sorry." Ambrosia said breathless. "It's ok. Thanks. But I don't get it, weren't we already in a war?" Rainbow asked puzzled. "I'm not really sure if it was official. I guess now it is. Guys, I'm just as mind boggled as you are. And it doesn't help if you can't see anything around you. The Lord'll take care of us."

Ambrosia's words lingered in their minds for the following two years. In those years they lived in hiding, for they were to small an army to be able to infiltrate even the smallest post. They saw Meryss rebuild Equestria in the likeness of himself. They often wondered in horror what became of the two great princesses. Where they even still alive? One night as the 7 were lying around the campfire Pinkie Pie asked rather seriously, "How do you do it? I mean everything you have has been taken away from you. How do you have the strength to keep going?" Silence followed her question. Then Ambrosia answered, "I have strength because of the Creator. Most ponies have forgotten our religion of old, but without Him none of us would be here. Our whole world wouldn't be here." "Yeah, I get that he created everything and all, but why do you still have faith in him?" Rainbow asked, again puzzled. "I'm not sure really how to explain it. I can tell you what I believe, though. I believe in the Trinity. The Father, who created the our world and the whole universe, who empowers every breath we breathe. The Son, who came down to the earth to show those who believed in him the right way to live, who gave his life to save his people from their sin. Though weaker than he was, the devil still tries to lead every living thing to sin. It is much easier since more than three quarters of the population of the world don't believe any more." Ambrosia stopped as she sensed Rarity raise her hoof. "If the Son died, why do you still have hope? This devil character would have defeated him." "But he didn't. You see, the Son was in the grave for three days. Then as a symbol of hope to the ponies, the Father raised him from the dead. Thus came Easter Sunday. Although now it's more like Easter Bunny day." Ambrosia talked late into the night about how the Son gave his ponies the Holy Spirit to strengthen them and remind them of Him. She patiently answered all of their questions to the best of her abilities.

It was soon revealed that Apple Jack was also a believer as well as Big Mac, Granny Smith, and Apple Bloom. "I so wish I could see 'em 'gain. I miss 'em so much. God watch over 'em." Apple Jack prayed. That night both Ambrosia and Apple Jack helped all their friends become believers. Then after a long while they finally laid their heads to sleep. In the morning they all awoke early despite being awake half the night. The air was filled with sound of birds chirping and squawking yet something wasn't quite right. "The sky is blood red. It looks as if it's on fire." Apple jack stated with disgust. The other 5 nodded in agreement. "Ok. Princess, I've been dying to ask you this for a few weeks but kept forgetting. Why are we hiding all around Equestria? I mean, I get that we can't get inside the palace, but why are we just waiting around? That's all we've been doing for the past two years. Shouldn't we be gathering new recruits?" Twilight asked. "I know it feels like we've been waiting around for nothing, but I've been waiting for something. I can tell you don't know what I'm talking about. Hmmm. I've been waiting for God to give me the ok." Ambrosia tried to answer. "The ok for what?" Rainbow questioned. "The ok to move out. I've been praying that He'd give me some sorta sign that the time is right to gather recruits and attack the palace. Apple Jack, when you said the sky was red I knew it was the sign. The sky has never been red before only a dark shade of pink. Never in the **history of the world** has it been red." The young princess trotted confidently out of the cave.

They walked in silence for about an hour before Fluttershy finally asked, "Umm, I-I don't mean to interrupt but do you know where we are going?" Her question was so quiet the other five were not able to hear it very well. Ambrosia, on the other hand, could. For her blindness had strengthened her other senses. "We are going to visit your brother, Twilight. He already has the locations of ponies who might help us." "But I thought he was at the palace. Besides, how do you know where he is?" Twilight asked suspiciously. Ambrosia explained that Shining Armor and Cadence had come to visit her the night before the beginning of the week, told her where their camp was and that they could help. "I knew they weren't lying. When somepony lies, they start shaking and twitching. But they weren't." She told the other mares. A few hours later they arrived at the camp where Shining Armor had already begun bringing in new troops.

"Hey Twiley! How ya doin' kid?" Shining Armor said happily. He bowed to Ambrosia and they all talked together for a little while. Then Cadence flew over. "I'm so glad to see you all made it safely. I'm sorry we have to meet in such a bad time. I had hoped my aunts would be able to stop Meryss before it got to this." she said solemnly. Ambrosia let out a disturbed sigh, "I'm sorry, too. But it's unwise to mess with somepony who knows how to use black magic. I've learned my lesson." Shining Armor and Cadence gave them all dinner and showed them to their tents. In the morning Ambrosia was the first one up. The morning freshness lingered for quite sometime but was eventually replaced by a raw, cold wind. She sat by the creek. Depressed. Worried. Almost as soon as she found out she even had a family, they were gone. Her horn glowed as the wind howled about her. If she had to train an army she'd rather do it in the nice fall weather. But if she didn't bring winter there would be no Heart's Warming or in her case Christmas. The seasons would be out of balance. At least she had some hope. The Lord had granted her and her friends safe travel, and the sun and moon were still in their same day, night cycle. At least her sisters were alive. At least the world was still alive. A sparkling tear escaped her eye.

CHAPTER VI

The Beginning of the End

Many painful, raw winded months were spent training the new recruits. There was one stallion in particular that Ambrosia took a liking to. Although she could not see him, she knew he was a kind soul. His actions were strong yet gentle. If you had never gotten to know Malise, you would never know how fierce he could be in battle. One night, as with many, They were all eating dinner together around the campfire. "Uh, Princess? Are you ok? You've hardly touched your food." Malise asked. "Huh? Oh, I-I'm fine. I'm a bit tired, I hope you all will excuse me. Good night." Ambrosia trotted off to her tent. Cadence spoke up next, "Rainbow Dash? You know Ambrosia probably better than all of us. I'm worried about her." "How so?" The rainbow haired pegasus looked worried despite the calmness in her voice. "She's been, I donno, distant lately. She seems to be hiding something from us. Did she talk to you about anything?" Cadence and the others looked hopeful. Rainbow glanced nervously from face to face. Finally she gave in, "Huh, She's confused. She doesn't have a plan or any idea how she'll face Meryss. He's stationed his guards all around the palace, her sisters are somewhere in custody. She says it hurts even more knowing that they're alive and suffering for it. I haven't told her but I guess that doesn't matter because she can't see, but the sun is getting weaker and there are more and more star showers at night. She has prayed and prayed but she feels like the Lord isn't answering her. I mean just imagine if you were in her horse shoes. She's been an orphan all her life and just when she finds she has a family she goes blind and,- oh come on. You know what happened." Their conversation lingered for a little while longer before the all finally went to bed.

"Stations! GO! GO! GO! Armor, over here." Shining Armor ran over. He crouched behind the rock with Ambrosia. He watched patiently for this was only one of her training sessions. They practiced every day. They had two teams. One wore a red necktie, the other wore a blue one. They practiced stealth, defense, and offense. And some days like this one they would practice hiding from the enemy. Ambrosia had given Twilight a timer. They would hide for 10 minutes straight. As soon as was given the all clear, all 20 mares and stallions gathered together to hear Ambrosia's report. "I don't know if you all noticed, but I asked Twilight to set the timer for 15 minutes today. By doing this you all have proved you can withstand double that time in hiding if need be. Now, ATTENTION! DISSMISSED!" Everyone was happy to go for it was beginning to get dark. At dinner that night Shining Armor announced that they would be moving out. One soldier asked where and he told them, "To Ponyville. We're going to try to reclaim one town at a time. Besides, We have some ponies who are missing their families." Just as the general had promised, they spent all morning marching towards Ponyville. At about noon they arrived. "A, there's none of Meryss' guards here. You don't have to tense up." Rainbow Dash had noticed that whenever Ambrosia got nervous her ears would twitch and her hoof would scrape the ground. But as she heard Rainbow speak she stopped immediately. The marched in formation and gathered near Sweet Apple Acres. To the ponies watching them from their homes, it must have been quite a sight. Their armor and metal boots glinted with the noonday sunshine and made quite a clatter.

As they walked into the barn there was a loud "SURPRISE". All their families were there. Apple Jack's Siblings and grandmother. Rarity's little sister. Rainbow's adopted sister. And Twilight and Shining Armor's mother and father. All the assembly of the soldiers families were there. They enjoyed seeing each other and the party lasted late into the night. When the sun started to rise there was a great rumble. The earth shook. They all ran outside. The sun had risen and was more red than it should've been. It stopped, and fell. The sun fell down into darkness. The moon rose again. But this time bigger and closer. A great wind swept through the trees. "It's almost like the Lord is endin' the world'. Princess what's a happenin'?" Apple Bloom screamed though her tears. "How am I supposed to know? I can't see. I've prayed for days on end and the Lord didn't answer. But now He has. My friends, if we can't stop Meryss, the end of our world **is** upon us. Listen, even now I can feel he is preparing his armies for battle. We have little time." Ambrosia walked with herself for a little while and stopped and prayed, "Lord I don't know what I'm doing. I've trained an army, led my friends to you. But I can't manage to bring myself to the reality. You said you'd never leave me. Please Lord, I need you."

"You said you'd never leave or forsake me. When you said, this life is gonna shake me. And you said this world is gonna bring trouble on my soul. This I know

When everything falls apart your arms hold me together. When everything falls apart you're the only hope for this heart. When everything falls apart and my strength is gone I find you mighty and strong, you keep holding on.

You keep holding on

When I see the darkness all around me. When I see that tragedy has found me. I still believe your faithful arms will never let me go. And still I know

When everything falls apart your arms hold me together. When everything falls apart you're the only hope for this heart. When everything falls apart and my strength is gone I find you mighty and strong, you keep holding on. You keep holding on

Sorrow will last for the night. But hope will rise with the sun, it will rise with the sun. There will be storms in this life But I know You will overcome, you have overcome

When everything falls apart your arms hold me together. When everything falls apart you're the only hope for this heart. When everything falls apart and my strength is gone I find you mighty and strong, you keep holding on. You keep holding on

When everything falls apart your arms hold me together. When everything falls apart you're the only hope for this heart. When everything falls apart and my strength is gone I find you mighty and strong, you keep holding on You keep holding on

Now I believe you when you say, 'I won't leave you'."

It was what would be 6:00 and the small army was gathered outside of town hall discussing something. Cadence had decided to stay in Ponyville as long as possible for she was a lover, not a fighter. Ambrosia joined them and they all bowed or nodded their heads. She remained silent for a while listening to them talk, eventually Apple jack said, "No offense princess but if you're goin' ta say somethin' jus' say it." Ambrosia took a deep breath and said, "I have decided that you all should stay and protect your families. I hate to have to put you all through this. After all, this is in the Lord's hooves." They just looked at her like she had made a joke. "A, I know you're stressed and want to handle all this on your own, but you need us. How else will you know where you are going? Besides, you'd have trained us all for nothing. Oh, and I know I've asked this before, but why is Meryss trying to attack you?" The rainbow haired pegasus was very annoyingly inquisitive sometimes. "Like I said he wants to be the supreme ruler over everything. He can conquer the whole world but he knows I follow the Lord. And he's decided That if he gets rid of me all other believers will lose faith and submit to him. The truth is he's scared of the Lord. And for good reason. If you know what I mean." Ambrosia's face was grave for she knew how this could turn out. Battle is an ugly affair.

They spent the better part of the "day" planning their attack. "Now if this doesn't work just try your best to, one, find my sisters and, two, stay alive. Also before we set out let's pray… Dear Lord, guide our hooves. Strengthen us, give us wisdom. If I am wrong in leading these innocent ponies into battle please tell me now. We need you Lord, give us comfort and empower us with the Holy Spirit. Help us overcome this great evil. Let spring come again in peace. A-amen." At this point the princess was in utter confusion and chaos within her soul. But she knew the Lord had planned her every step before He even created their world. The few precious moments before they left for Canterlot were filled with the sounds of muffled sobs from both mares and stallions. After they had said goodbye the trek towards the end began.

CHAPTER VII

End Game: Part 1

The continual darkness confused their sense of time. For all they knew it could be midnight or 4:42. Although they couldn't quite guess, they arrived at the outskirts of the great city at about 1:00 A.M. As they were about to reach the city gate a great mass of galloping mares, stallions, fillies, and colts ran straight out of the gate towards them. A few kept going while others stayed behind to fill the miniscule army in on the details. "Oh thank goodness!" One mare said with her husband and daughter right by her side. "Meryss is in a drunken rage! He's destroying the city! Celestia save us. If you're to have any luck in infiltrating the castle use the secret caves. Princess, you should know where they are. Now we have to go. It's not safe." At these words everyone's spirits plummeted. The caves were small and only three ponies at a time could fit through.

They turned towards the great city. As they neared the entrance once again they saw the city. The great city of Canterlot, home to royals throughout the years, was burning to the ground. "That's not what I thought the city looked like at all." Pinkie Pie said with her hair deflating. Fluttershy started to cry about all the animals that could be hurt and the others just stared and told the young princess of what they saw. "Well, we can't just stand here! Come on! We have to move. Remember, find my sisters, knockout as many guards as you can, and surround the throne room. I'll take care of Meryss." After a moment Fluttershy forced out a few words, "Princess? I mean … if it's no trouble… c-could we pray?" Ambrosia smacked her face and muttered something under her breath. "Of course Fluttershy! How did I even forget?!" After saying a few words of prayer Ambrosia added, "I want you to be praying as much as you can. If we fail, you know what could happen."

They made their way through the broken and burning city. There were more guards than appeared from the city gate. The unicorns in their party, led by Shining Armor, trapped as many guards as they could in magic cells that would last five hours or so. The pegasi, led by Rainbow Dash, knocked out the guards in the air. The earth ponies, led by Apple Jack, Just bucked the hay out of any of the guards on their level. Slowly but surely they made it to the secret caves. As they all regrouped they counted heads and then Rarity exclaimed in a hushed tone, "Where's the princess?!" "Rarity," Pinkie Pie said, "She's taking care of Mr. mean meany meany-er Meryss pants. Remember?" Rarity nodded in remembrance. Meanwhile Ambrosia ran through the city. She had taken the longer route to get herself together and pray. The route she took though was the more mutilated part of the city. The smoke seeped into her lungs and throat causing her to cough continually. Bits of glass and burning material flew at her every time she landed hard on the cobble roads. Once she got too close to a burning home and burnt a small part of her wing.

Just as she reached the entrance to the crystal caves which she had discovered during the time she actually lived in the palace, she heard a familiar yet gruff voice. "Princess Ambrosia! Is that really you?" It was Captain Leshong. The pegasus stallion flew over and looked at her crown. "B-but I thought you were, forgive me for saying this, but… dead!" Ambrosia spoke smoothly but with a unsure tension following every word, "As I am sure did most of Equestria. Now are you working for Meryss, or not? If not, Our party would be grateful if you could help us." The captain then gave a sinister looking smile and glared at her evilly. "Of course, Princess," He hissed, "I've always been on your side." Throughout these few, menacing words his voice and appearance morphed into that of… "Meryss!" Ambrosia shrieked. The brown alicorn circled her and then added, "I believe you will need your sight back for **this **duel!" He rose into the air and shot a surge of black magic at her. Instantly her sight was restored, but she was blinded this time by the amount of light from both the burning city and the bright stars.

As her vision was getting less blurry, she dodged the magic bullets while shooting her own. Finally she was able to fly up to properly face Meryss. The sound of magic whipping through the air, the beat of mighty wings, the groans and pants of the equines who were pushing and straining their muscles carried through to the dungeon where the two royal sisters were discovered by a small armada of ponies. "Come on Meryss! Is that all you have?" "Oh No! I have-huh- much more planned." To Ambrosia's surprise he offered a break and flew towards the castle. The princess, now covered in sweat, eyed him suspiciously. As she landed on the solid ground, legs trembling, she saw something that made her heart leap. Her sisters. Although they were close to being gaunt they galloped towards her. Many tears of happiness were shared and Ambrosia must have thanked her friends a thousand times over. Now that they had an extra two alicorns on their side they felt even stronger. "Thank the Lord Jehovah you two are still alive. I was worried sick." The youngest princess was about to embrace her sisters again when the pink, buoyant earth pony stuck her head in the middle. "Princess-es-es you might wana turn around." There behind them stood Meryss. "What a touching moment! Now, on to business. Prepare yourself, for by the time Celestia can raise the sun you won't be here to see it." He said mockingly. Celestia and Luna both backed away towards the others but Ambrosia stood her ground and said, "Oh yeah? As the bible says, ' If God is for us who can stand against us?' " Meryss became over powered by rage at the sound of the verse. "How about an army? I have here 500 ponies, zebras, griffins and such on my side where as you only have, what, 20 ponies and your **God**." He spat the word out and smiled with an evil glint in his eye.

The massive army grouped up to discuss their strategy as did the smaller. Twilight told of her plan. "I count about 25 heads to each of us. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will take more if others can't handle it. By the way I have here a fruit that will restore your health, your Highnesses. Princess Ambrosia, you'll take on Meryss correct?" Ambrosia nodded her head and then said, "Lord guide our hooves, wings, horns, and hearts to do what you have ordained. Help us, strengthen us. We need you Lord. Your name be praised whatever the outcome. Amen." As the princesses ate the berries and Ambrosia finished her prayer, the ground started to rumble with the sound of hooves stamping, braes and griffin screeches filled the air, and it seemed the very moon shook. During all the commotion Meryss flew high into the air and his voice carried over the sea of creatures. He spoke to his comrades, "BY THIS TIME TOMORROW, I SHALL SIT ON THE THRONE ONCE AGAIN AND YOU SHALL LIVE IN A FREE AGE! TO VICTORY!" On his command both lines broke out in a gallop at one another. The end game had begun.

CHAPTER VIII

End Game: Part 2

It seemed like hours before the small army made any headway. In reality it was only about 10 minutes. It was horrible. Neither side really wanted to kill the other, but to Meryss that much was expected. The first 20 minutes were complete chaos. The lines would charge again and again, but with little results. To Rarity's horror there was more than enough mud everywhere. Ambrosia flew up in the clouds and saw a horrible sight. It seemed they forgot to use a magic blocking spell on the captured guards. The unicorns escaped and let the others free and so the mighty army had an extra 50 ponies. "Lord," Ambrosia muttered under her breath, "If you have a big miracle in mind, please, I think this would be a good time to start doing it." Neither side wanted to give up and with Celestia and Luna having restored their strength, the large army started to back down. Meryss saw what was happening and flew up to where Ambrosia was hovering. "I see you've recovered your sisters. They sure are helping." He said sarcastically. Ambrosia stayed her distance and said, "Meryss, you promised these ponies, griffins, donkeys, and zebras freedom. What are you freeing them from? Do you have any idea of what a big responsibility ruling a kingdom is?" Meryss's face went red, "I DESERVE TO RULE SUPREME!" He thundered. "After I defeat you and your God, I will dispose of all remaining believers and your sisters. After I have gathered their eternal power, I will destroy the monotonous rule of your sisters. Thus freeing the world from unjust rule." Ambrosia settled uneasily on a cloud rolling her eyes trying to make Meryss think she couldn't care less about anything. He took an offensive stance and his horn began to glow black. "Meryss, what are you- Oh Lord help!"

Down on the ground, the battle raged on. "Quick, somepony, I need a head-count." Shining Armor yelled above the clatter of armor and magic being shot through the air. Twilight ran up to her brother. " Shining, we've lost 6. Three of the six (Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie) are hiding behind the rock recovering. They only got the wind knocked out of them, but they're not built for battle." Shining Armor looked down at his young sister who had a big scrape over her right flank. He sighed and said, "They all fought bravely. But now's not the time for condolences. Even with princesses' added help, we're still not going to win." "Bro, we can't give up. Like Ambrosia said, 'If the Lord is for us, who can stand against us?'" "How about an army? Twi, just 'cause you believe in an old bible verse doesn't make it true." Suddenly Malise ran up to them. "Sorry to interrupt, General, but Meryss's army is gaining the upper hand again. I don't think we can hold them off much longer. Heaven forbid, but if we're defeated the world's welfare won't last long!" – Apple Jack and a group of earth ponies tried to capture as many of the enemy as possible. First, they would knock them out. Then, they would hand them over to either of the princesses for **safekeeping**. Slowly, but surely they were making their way right into the enemy's back line. – The unicorns were led by Shining Armor once he got back to them. They tried almost every spell they could think of to hold the enemy back. – Rainbow Dash led a group of pegasi in to the clouds, dropping rocks on the enemy as they went. A great crackling sound caught everyone by surprise. So much so, that no matter what side they were on everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Up in the sky the battle between the two alicorns had grown to much more than a regular duel.

Magic filled the air. Ambrosia's armor clanked loudly. It was heavy but she had strong wings. Both were panting but Meryss didn't stop. They would call time and each would make a force field as they rested. But now Meryss hadn't taken a break for a while and didn't seem to want to. Nostrils flared and they could actually hear their own heart beating against their ribcage. "Meryss . . . you don't have to do this. You still have a soul . . . no matter how corrupted it . . . is! You can still be saved . . . from your prison. Metaphorically . . . speaking." Meryss became even more enraged and his voice boomed. "QUIT WITH YOUR STUPID . . . BIBLICAL SAYINGS! I SOLD MY SOUL AWAY YEARS AGO WHEN I DECIDED TO . . . START USING BLACK MAGIC! HAVE I . . . EVER REGRETTED IT? . . . YES! BUT IT'S TOO . . . LATE NOW!" He rose high in the air literally sweeping the youngest princess off her feet. This time Ambrosia yelled. "IT'S NOT . . . TOO LATE. YOU CAN STILL BE SAVED! YOU-" Meryss landed with a thud in the cloud. "Honestly, you think to much of me. Besides, I thought you were the **chosen one**. Come on, fight me instead of throwing flimsy bullets through the air." Down on the ground the armies had decided not to fight any more. Rainbow flew over to Princess Celestia. During the scene Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity came out of hiding. Rainbow became worried for her friend and whispered to the eldest princess, "What's taking so long? I thought she could defeat Meryss by now. It's not like she can die, she's immortal." Celestia's face changed from worry to pity for both her sister and the young pegasus. She sighed and said, "An alicorn is only immortal because of the amount of magic they have. If it is used up in a single fight they lose that immortality along with their existence. Mortal alicorns can live for thousands of years at most because we have more magic than the average pony. Ambrosia is trying to save her strength. Although I fear Meryss's prediction could be a possible truth."

Back in the sky the two alicorns circled each other rising higher and higher up in the air. Suddenly, they charged at each other. Magic spewed from their horns filling the night sky with additional star like embers. They flew together face to face. Meryss's eyes looked as if a fire was burning through his mind. Ambrosia prayed for strength and guidance. She would try to knock Meryss either out of balance or into the waiting army below. Still they rose higher not saying a word. Once they were a silhouette against the moon did Ambrosia make her move. With a quick flick of her horn against Meryss's he tumbled slightly to the side. Thankfully enough for her to buck him on the side. As he tumbled backwards from the blow, Ambrosia lit her horn preparing a very old but powerful spell. Meryss saw what she was doing and bolted through the sky hitting her armor and causing her to fall back. He didn't stop there. He started using his full strength and casting bombs of magic at her. They burned her once shiny coat and tarnished her armor. He lunged at her in a rage. She tried to escape but she was covered in bruises and was losing power. She couldn't get out of the way in time and was knocked onto a nearby cloud. Her vision became blurry but then it was restored. Meryss pounded his hoof onto her chest whispering, "This ends now!" For the slightest moment their eyes locked before Ambrosia whispered back, "I'm sad to say your right!" Meryss pressed his hoof even harder into her chest. With shaky breath she spoke strange words that made all the alicorns and unicorns shudder. "Ja pozvati svu snagu koju imam u ove moćne čarolije," she spoke with a voice that grew steadily stronger, " u nadi da će iz ovoga svijeta to stvorenje tame bih mogao odbiti!" As she spoke her body's magic surged to her horn. Her eyes glowed white and she spread her huge wings and seemed to stare into her opponent's soul. Instantly, stars started to fall as if in a meteor shower but always being replaced by new ones. Her voice boomed through the air as she spoke. "YOU HAVE DEEMED YOURSELF TO DEATH MERYSS, AND THAT IS WHAT YOU SHALL GET!" Although not apparent her mind was screaming for help from the Lord. Her prayers were answered. She felt an odd sort of strength wash over her and a peace seep into her troubled soul. With one final call upon the Lord it happened. A great thick beam of magic shot from her horn through the air like a torpedo. A great wind pushed the cloud away from the armies on the ground, and like a torpedo the beam of magic came streaming down again.

A blinding white light filled the sky. There were screams of horror, fear but none as great as the blood curdling yell from Meryss as the magic burned away his corrupted being. The cloud Ambrosia had been trapped on quickly evaporated and she started to plummet towards the ground. Smoke trailed behind her. Instantly upon seeing her, Rainbow Dash hovered, staring in disbelief as the young princess fell. Finally, as she came to her senses, she sped straight out to where Ambrosia was falling like a jet. She crashed through several clouds, stopping at nothing to reach her. Ambrosia, falling, was slightly higher than where Rainbow was, but she was still quite far away. Knowing that she had be quick if she were to catch her friend, Rainbow Dash picked up her speed and raced faster yet toward her falling comrade. Rainbow was closing the distance gradually, but Ambrosia was still falling too fast. Ambrosia was now almost horizontally level with Rainbow Dash, although still very far away. Rainbow kicked her wings into overdrive and began to fly even faster, trying desperately to close more distance between them before Ambrosia was further down than Rainbow Dash. She knew that once Ambrosia was lower in the sky than she was, she would no longer be able to fly straight out to her, but would have to start flying diagonally downward, which would require her to fly much faster if she were to catch her. Still a little more than seven hundred feet away, Ambrosia was now lower in the sky than Rainbow, and she kept falling. Rainbow Dash angled her wings slightly downwards, and continued flying towards Ambrosia, who was now slightly below her. Her wings were burning with pain from flying so fast, but she didn't dare stop. She kept going diagonally downwards towards Ambrosia. The pain in her wings was agonizing, but rather than slowing down, Rainbow only sped up. She had only an estimated ten seconds of flight time left between her and Ambrosia, when Rainbow realized how close they both were getting to the ground. The ground seemed to have teleported closer to them, as it appeared much nearer than it did just a few seconds ago. They were only as high as the lowest clouds, and it would be without a doubt, less than half a minute before the princess collided with the ground. Worse yet, Ambrosia was still a few feet below Rainbow in the sky. Rainbow gave one final burst of strength and drove her wings to the limit as she finally closed the horizontal distance. She was now not very far above Ambrosia, although she did have some vertical distance to close, and she continued soaring straight downwards with all her might to save her friend's life. Slowly, Rainbow began to get closer and closer to her, but the ground was approaching at a terrifying speed. Rainbow Dash focused on her friend as the tears from the wind flew out of her eyes. Ambrosia's body was charred slightly; her belly was blackened and her hooves were dirty with black dust. Her wings flailed open as she fell. Rainbow, still getting closer, focused then upon Ambrosia's face.

It was then that Rainbow noticed Ambrosia's eyes. They were open, and looking straight at Rainbow with fear. She was still alive, and conscious no less. "Help," She mouthed. At this, Rainbow Dash drove her wings beyond their limit, and she could no longer feel them. She was now even closer to Ambrosia, she was almost within touching distance. With only a few feet left in between them, Rainbow looked behind her and saw that the ground was literally only a second away. In one final and desperate effort, Rainbow darted downward and grabbed for one of Ambrosia's hooves. She missed. Rainbow lost her balance in grabbing for Ambrosia's hoof, and her body flipped out of its downward position. Rainbow Dash recovered quickly, and was about to begin diving down again to catch Ambrosia. But it was then that she looked down and saw that it was too late. There on the ground Ambrosia lay, her wings bunched behind her back. Her wings had been open, and the impact had been slightly dulled, as her wings acted somewhat like a parachute. Because of this, Ambrosia was barely conscious and had not been killed instantly, but it was obvious that the damage was already done. It looked fatal. Rainbow flew down to Ambrosia as fast as she could, landed on the ground, and though she hated doing so she burst in tears upon seeing her. Rainbow Dash rested her head upon Ambrosia's tarnished armor and couldn't hold back the tears. She had failed her friend, her mentor, her inspiration and her princess, and the realization was too much for Rainbow to handle well. "Ambrosia... I'm s-so sorry... I... I couldn't... catch you..." Rainbow Dash could barely talk in sad heaves between her crying. "Sh... it's okay, don't worry..." Rainbow, unaware at first that Ambrosia was even still conscious, looked up at her face. "Ambrosia... you're... still alive..." The princess managed a weak smile. Then she began again. "It's... not... your fault...really..." Ambrosia whispered. "W-whaddaya mean... it's not my fault?," Rainbow sobbed, "You were there for me... when I needed you... you helped me...get to know the Lord...you trained with me... for the army... and I couldn't even.. catch... you..." Ambrosia chuckled weakly. "What are you talkin' about?" the princess replied. "Training with you, being there for you- even just being with you- it was my pleasure, you... you were... I love you as if you... were my family... and I still do love you... Do you know that?" Painfully, in tears, Rainbow nodded her head up and down, crying uncontrollably. "Watching you grow in faith was more of a gift... than I could ever ask for... having someone to mentor... and be my friend... that in itself... was more than you could ever imagine... so please... don't blame yourself for this. Promise me that... please...?" Rainbow Dash was now full out wailing in her tears. "O-okay... I... promise..." Ambrosia showed relief on her face now. "Okay good... Dashie, listen now..." Ambrosia began to whisper. Rainbow tilted her tear stained face up very slightly towards Ambrosia. "You are a great... flyer... I don't care if you caught me... or not... but you have to help Equestria now..." "But I couldn't fly fast enough... t-to save you..." "But you flew great!," Ambrosia replied, "That was a seriously long distance that you flew... and even if you didn't catch me... it means a lot that you'd do that for me… Besides, I'll see you again… Lord willing… and if not, I'll come back and tell you…" said Ambrosia, laughing a tiny bit at her joke. Even Rainbow Dash let a little laugh out between her cries. "Ha-ha... thanks... I guess..." said Rainbow, trying to look somewhat happy to her dying friend.

Ambrosia, with the last of her strength, wrapped her hooves around Rainbow. "I need... you... to make one last... promise to me..." It was obvious that Ambrosia was starting to fade, and that she only had a few final seconds with Rainbow. "A-anything... anything for you, A-Ambrosia..." said Rainbow Dash softly in between sobs. Ambrosia began whispering for the last time. "Promise... me... promise me that you'll never give up faith... I know at times... things may seem pretty... hopeless.. but trust me... the Lord will get you through those tough times... You just have to pray and have faith… I want you to grow strong... help your friends... be a great flyer... and show the world what a believer looks and acts like... ever since I met you... I always wanted the best for you... I'm sorry I won't be... able to be there... for you... anymore... but please... promise me... that you... will have faith... remember, life isn't always easy... can ya do that… for me... please?" Tears ran down Rainbow's cheeks, and she rested her head upon Ambrosia's chest, still crying. "I...promise..." She managed to get out. "Good... now listen... I h-have to... g-go now… give my love to everypony... and know that I will always love you... and that... The Lord... your friends… they're always going to be… there for you…" "O-okay, A." Said Rainbow, breathing uncontrollably heavy through her wet eyes. "I love you Ambrosia." "I... love you... too..." Rainbow Dash slowly began stroking Ambrosia's mane, and very slowly, Ambrosia began to close her eyelids. With her other hoof, she held her friend's tightly, and held a gaze with her eyes as she faded away... Rainbow painfully squinted her eyes in tears as she finally lost sight of Ambrosia's glowing light blue ones. Rainbow could still feel Ambrosia's heart beating, and her body was still warm. Rainbow stayed loyal by her fallen friend, stroking her hair, resting her head upon her stomach, until finally, Ambrosia's heart slowed down, beating slower... slower... slower... Until finally... it stopped altogether. Rainbow Dash cried loudly, her head still on her friend's body. "I love you...A... Ambrosia... Oh, Lord! " She kissed Ambrosia on the head once more and wept bitter tears.

EPILOGUE

The sun rose slowly as if to honor those who had fallen on the field of battle. It's warm rays fell upon Rainbow Dash's tear stained face as she flew slowly back to where the others were caring for the dying and wounded. Apple Jack ran up to her instantly upon seeing her. "Dash, w-where's Ambrosia?" Rainbow Dash told them all what happened. It was a dismal party that made it's way through Equestria that month freeing all the country from the reign of the tyrant Meryss. Although not as crazy as they usually were, Pinkie Pie threw a party when they reached Ponyville. Spike was so happy to see Twilight he didn't pay much mind to even Rarity. As families were reunited and friends got together everyone's spirits lifted enough to enjoy this time of recovery. It took months before the country was back up and running normally, and even so it wasn't quite the same. Spring had come but not as fresh and vibrant as it usually was. The bearers of the Elements of Harmony all had scars both on the outside and in. They missed their friend deeply, but none took as much time to heal as Rainbow Dash. When Ambrosia was found as a filly, Rainbow's family took her in, fed her and gave her a place to stay. They had a tight bond. Her friends tried almost everything to cheer her up. The one thing they did do very often (this seemed to help very well) was go to the Wonderbolt's air shows.

One such day the show was being held in Canterlot. After it concluded, the six friends were summoned by Princess Celestia. They found her in the east castle courtyard looking at the few statues stationed there. She looked up when she heard them arrive. Her face, usually so cheerful, looked as if it had never performed a smile from the moment she was born. "Thank you all for coming. I'm sorry you have to see me like this, but I almost feel as if it were a thousand years since I have seen a friend's face. Luna is dealing with her loss in her own way as I am mine. Different as the ways may be, we still share the same pain. What I called you here for is more of a question than anything else really. I had an idea to make a memorial statue for Ambrosia. Here's the rough sketch. What do you think?" They all peered at the piece of yellow parchment Celestia levitated towards them. Then Rarity spoke, though a faint tremor betrayed her calm appearance. "I think it's beautiful. Lord correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it's an exact replica of your sister… Bless her soul." The others nodded in agreement. "Alright, i-it's settled then.," Celestia said with a weak smile.

Twilight rapped on Rainbow's door with her magic and yelled yet again, "RAINBOW DASH! WE NEED TO GO TO CANTERLOT! REMEMBER –" She had been knocking and yelling for five minutes before she finally heard a response. "I don't wanna go! Please, just leave me alone and g-go aw-away!" It sounded like she was crying. Twilight eventually gave up and met her other friends at Sugarcube Corner. They talked and ate a snack when Fluttershy gulped loudly and said, "Oh, my! Girls, what day is it?" Apple Jack looked at the calendar on the wall and realized what the yellow pegasus meant. "Ya'll, I think I know why Rainbow's not comin' out. Look at the calendar. It's May 13, Ambrosia's birthday!" They all suddenly remembered at the same time. "Oh my! Do you think we were a bit harsh on her?," Rarity asked almost subconsciously. They all rushed out and Pinkie Pie bounced back to pay then bounded after them. An hour passed an eventually (somehow) they got Rainbow to come to Canterlot. Celestia met them and showed them to the east castle courtyard where a tall, looming statue of an alicorn was standing before them. Celestia explained that the statue was made from a magical rock that wouldn't erode. "I still need something to engrave to the stone. Any ideas? You were with her the longest, so you must have something." They all thought on what the tall alicorn princess had asked them, then Rainbow Dash managed a weak smile and said, "I know just the thing. She told me this one night about a year ago."

Time passed and the words that were engraved on the statue were read by over 100 ponies before the world lost interest. Then one day a young filly and her grandmother were walking in the garden. The little filly asked, "Granny Rainbow, can you read the words to me? Please?" The old mare once so vibrant in spirit and color looked at her granddaughter and spoke softly. "Oh, I can do more than that, Christie. I can tell you the story of this mare. You see, she was one of my best friends. Those words she said to me when I was a spry young mare. But here's what it says , 'A time comes in our lives when we have to rely on and have faith in the one unseen. True, it's not easy. Then again nothing in life is ever easy. Remember, have faith and believe, He will get you through the tough times. As His children it doesn't matter your social standing. We are who He made us to be, his people, meaning we are … Chosen.' "


End file.
